Hikaru
Hikaru & Tsubasa: Frozen Kingdom is an animated musical fantasy comedy-drama film that is loosely based on Disney's Frozen and Hanna-Barbera's Jetsons: The Movie with the main characters from Figure 17. The film is about two twin sisters who cause their kingdom into a frozen Antarctica while three kids discover some plot by their own boss. It's written and directed by Jose Ramirez while Andrew St. Germain will co-write, co-directed and produced the film while Yesenia Deleon executive produced the film with St. Germain. The film is being developed by KirbyStar Studios with B-Master Animation and Yesenia Productions co-producing the film with Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures distributes it. Plot Based on Disney's Frozen, it focuses on two twin sisters named Hikaru (as Anna) and Tsubasa (as Elsa) who lived in the kingdom of Prairiedelle while three kids (Rudy, Penny, and Snap) were working for Mr. Spacey from Sugarton. But when Tsubasa accidentally froze the kingdom, Hikaru must team with the kids, along with a thief/ice deliver, a middle school girl, and three angry snow-birds, to fix this mess before the kingdom is frozen forever. Voice Cast * Kari Wahlgren as Tsubasa, the Snow Queen and twin sister of Hikaru / Additional Voices * Lara Jill Miller as Hikaru, the princess of Prairiedelle and twin sister of Tsubasa * Brad Pitt as Sinbad, a legendary thief who is now a ice deliver * Brittney Karbowski as Luluco, Sinbad's assistant and one of the members of Space Patrol * Richard Epcar as Ansem, the main antagonist ** Jason Dohring as Terra, Ansem's persona * E.G. Daily as Rudy Tabootie, friend of Hikaru * Candi Milo as Snap, friend of Hikaru * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez, friend of Hikaru * Jason Sudeikis as Red, a snowbird made by Tsubasa * Josh Gad as Chuck, a snowbird made by Tsubasa and the only one who likes Summer * Danny McBride as Bomb, a snowbird made by Tsubasa * Sean Penn as Terrence-mallow, a giant snowbird made by Tsubasa * Jeff Bergman as Mr. Spaceley, Duke of Sugarton and the secondary antagonist * Tania Gunadi as Sashi, the only worker at the factory * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy, leader of the Trolls * Anna Kendrick as Poppy, Sinbad's adopted troll mother * Justin Timberlake as Branch, a troll * Rick Moranis as Rutt, an canadian moose * Dave Thomas as Tuke, an canadian moose * Ethan Hawke as King Jose, the deceased king of Prairiedelle * Julia Roberts as Queen Coddington, the deceased queen of Prairiedelle * David Wain as The Warden of Superjail * Teddy Cohn as Board Member Jared * Brad Garrett as Auguste Gusteau, a french chef and a french dignitary * Benjaminn Bratt as Ernesto De La Cruz, a most famous Mexican musican and a Spanish dignitary * Andrew St. Germain as Alan-a-dale, the narrator of the film / Oaken, a man who runs his trading post and samua ** He and Jose Ramirez also provide the Additional voices Production B-Master Animation has announced that the studio was working on a film loosely based on Figure 17 but after Teapunzel: Tangled in Action was finished, KirbyStar Studios wants to work on a another Disney princess film called Frozen with Hanna-Barbera's Jetsons: The Movie as it's subplot for the characters of ChalkZone. Soon, the studio has announced that the Untitled Figure 17 Film was now called Hikaru & Tsubasa: Frozen Kingdom from B-Master and KirbyStar. Trivia *The film is similar to Teapunzel: Tangled in Action, that is based on Tangled while this film is based on Frozen. In Teapunzel, it introduces characters from RWBY and Yu-Gi-Oh. But in the film, it introduces new characters from Figure 17, ChalkZone, The Jetsons, Superjail, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, and Space Patrol Luluco. **This will be similar to the final episode of Figure 17 only to have Hikaru alive instead of her being dead. * John Debney and Christophe Beck will provide the main music for the film while Harry Gregson-Williams, Heitor Pereria, Hans Zimmer and John Powell will provide the additional music for the action and comedy sequences. * It is confirmed that the film is set in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls universe that takes place after Teapunzel: RWBY Ever After. Gallery Tsubasa and Hikaru.jpg|Tsubasa and Hikaru Sinbad (Sinbad- Legend of the Seven Seas).png|Sinbad Luluco.png|Luluco Rutt and Tuke.png|Rutt and Tuke Red.png|Red Chuck.png|Chuck Bomb.png|Bomb Rudy.gif|Rudy Tabooite Penny.png|Penny Sanchez Snap.png|Snap Sashi Kobayashi.jpg|Sashi Terra.png|Terra Ansem.png|Ansem Mr. Spacely.jpg|Cosmo Spacely Category:Figure 17 Category:Angry Birds Category:Brother Bear Category:Frozen Category:Films Category:Drama Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:ChalkZone Category:Based on Movies Category:Jetsons: The Movie Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Trolls Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Category:Space Patrol Luluco Category:KirbyStarWickett Category:Hikaru & Tsubasa Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Superjail! Category:Coco Category:Brave Category:Ratatouille Category:Spin-Offs Category:Films in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Universe Category:CGI Animation